Conventional probe needles are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,126 and U.S. application No. 2003/0113990, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,126 discloses a spring contactable probe needle formed by successively depositing a plurality of layers.
In addition, U.S. application No. 2000/0113990 discloses a probe needle with a cantilevered-beam supported by a plurality of legs and a method for manufacturing the same.
Conventional probe needles are thus manufactured and structured as disclosed in the above publications. According to U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,126, the probe needle is fixed at its base part and is formed by successively depositing a plurality of layers so that the probe needle zigzags but extends generally straight upwardly. When a contactor formed on the tip of this probe needle makes contact with an object to be tested, the beam part may bend and hit the adjoining beams, causing breakage of the beams. Similarly, U.S. application No. 2003/0113990 discloses the same basic configuration. Therefore, it is impossible to densely arrange the probe needles and to form the desired shape of probe needles. Even if it is possible, the manufacturing method of such probe needle could be complicated.